Un Cambio En La historia
by XxUnderSwapxX
Summary: Un ligero cambio en la historia. Una trágica noche, una niña que tiene la peor noche de su vida, el cadáver de sus padres tendidos en el suelo. La historia como la conocemos. Pero que sucedería si... Esa noche, llega un salvador ? Que cambios habrá en la historia con la aparición de el misterioso personaje Hans Gusche ? El ultimo hombre lobo ?.


Capitulo uno: Un cambio en la historia.

Una noche fat dica, una pesadilla , la peor noche de su vida probablemente , estos pensamientos hac an eco en la expresiones de la peque a rubia, sus ojos abiertos en shock mientras lagrimas corr an de ellos, sinceramente no pod a dar cr dito a lo que sus ojos estaban mirando en este momento. En el suelo, con un tiro en la cabeza y el coraz n, ya hacia el cuerpo inerte de su padre, no muy lejos de el, en el suelo estaba su madre, un tiro en la cabeza y una expresi n de horror grabados en ella.

\- Oye,ya te has muerto ? , ya esta muerto ? - Repet a pateando el , ya ahora, cad ver de aquel hombre, en su rostro se pod a admirar la satisfacci n de su acto.

\- Si, tan muerto como se puede llegar a esta - Comento con burla su compa ero, la misma sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

\- Esto les pasa a los polic as cerdos que no se meten en sus propios asuntos...- Menciono aquel hombre nuevamente, su compa ero avanzo a el cad ver de la mujer para pisare el estomago, mientras que su compa ero se inclino hacia ella habl ndole como si le fuera a comprender. - Le quedo claro se ora ? -

La impotencia ya estaba siendo demacrado para la peque a ni a la cual ahora miraba con horror la escena. Su cuerpo comenz a moverse por si mismo, sus grandes orbes azules estaban fijos en la escena sin moverse de lugar, mientras que ella avanzaba saliendo del armario, los hombres segu an sumidos en las burlas que lanzaban a la mujer, ella segu a avanzando hasta que comenz a correr hacia el hombre que le hablaba a la cara de su madre , puesto que estaba en cuclillas, en su camino se encontr con un tenedor de metal en el suelo el cual no dudo tomar como arma. El hombre junto con su compa ero voltearon a donde escucharon el movimiento, sin embargo la peque a ya estaba enfrente suya y con la fuerza que le permit a usar su peque o cuerpo clavo aquel tener en el ojo derecho de aquel hombre, este solt un alarido de dolor mientras la sangre brotaba r pidamente de su ojo herido. Su compa ero estaba mas que sorprendido, saliendo de su corto momento de shock tomo su arma y apunto donde la ni a.

\- Maldita mocosa ! - Solt para despu s apretar el gatillo y dejase salir la bala, la cual impacto en el estomago de la ni a.

El impacto fue demasiado para el peque o cuerpo, el cual tras dejar salir un chorro de sangre termino impactando contra el armario del que salio del cual ahora desear a no haber dejado, su cuerpo cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo y un quejido saliendo de ella, pronto un charco de sangre se formo debajo de ella, expandi ndose sobre el suelo, gemidos de dolor eran ahogados en el suelo teniendo su rostro contra este.

\- Maldita sea mi ojo! - Escucho, aquel hombre ahora sostenida su ojo herido tras sacar el tenedor de el. - Maldita sea ! - Gritaba. - Voy a violar a esa mujer -

\- Estas descerebrado, ya esta muerta - Su compa ero ya haba recobrado su compostura, pero en su expresi n aun hab a ese eje de molestia.

\- No importa...- Se quejo. - Aun esta tibia...-

La rubia segu a soportando aquel dolor insoportable para su cuerpo, su vista no tardo mucho en nublarse y una mancha de sangre entro en este dificult ndole un poco mas la vista, el sonido de gemidos de esfuerzo llamaron su atenci n, entre queja y queja de dolor movi su cuello para poder girar su rostro hacia los hombros.

Deseo jamas hacerlo.

Aquel hombre. Aquel monstruo. Aquel desgraciado. Aquel maldito ahora estaba embistiendo el cad ver de su madre, sus ojos se abrieron tanto como le era posible, su vista estaba nublada , mas esto no le impidi ver aquella horrible escena. El hombre estaba acomodado entre las piernas de la mujer, la parte superior de su vestimenta fue claramente rasgada dejando rebotar sus pechos con cada embestida, la satisfacci n y lujuria estaban grabadas en el rostro de aquel enfermo, mientras que su compa ero observaba con casi la misma expresi n y una sonrisa adornando su rostro. La peque a rubio abri su boca dejando salir gemidos y quejidos de impresi n, se le estaba partiendo el alma y el coraz n al ver a la persona a la cual mas amaba en este mundo siendo humillada y usada de tal manera, pronto sus lagrimas se mezclaron con la sangre en su rostro, peque os gritos ahogados comenzaron a emanar de ella. Mov a su boca pero no salia nada mas que balbuceos incoherentes, sus ojos aun abiertos como platos, se apreciaba el miedo, furia y horror en ellos. Pero sobre todo, el asco y el trauma ahora grabados.

\- Ma...m-m... - Su voz estaba casi totalmente quebrada, ahora su rostro estaba empapado de sangre y lagrimas, cerro sus ojos fuertemente dejando que la realidad le impactara como un cami n. - Mam ! - Solt a todo pulm n.

El hombre, el cual de ahora en adelante seria de un solo ojo, miro a la rubia remplazando su rostro de satisfacci n con una de molesta. - Maldita cr a...c llate ! me cortas el rollo! - Grito frenando sus movimientos.

\- Mam ! mam ! - Repet a una y otra vez, rogando que todo fuese una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla, una de la cual desea despertar.

\- Que te calles de una jodida vez ! - Grito su compa ero , acercando a paso firme hacia el cuerpo de la peque a, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca , este le tomo de los cabellos alz ndola, ella grito de dolor al sentir como la bala se retorc a dentro suyo, pues la herida no fue limpia, el hombre simplemente hizo una mueca de molestia, poni ndola a su altura le grito al rostro. - C llate joder! o quieres que te mate ahora !? - Pregunto alzando la pistola y apunt ndola a su rostro. la ni a dejo de llorar en voz alta para dejar salir quejas y sollozos de dolor y miedo, el dolor de su cuero cabelludo no ayudaba en lo mas m nimo, mas y mas sangre salia de su cuerpo, si segu a de ese modo, las probabilidades de que sobreviviera eran nulas.

Una ventana rota, impactada por una fuerte pierna cubierta por una bota y uniforma militar, ambos hombres fijaron su mirada con miedo en aquella silueta.

\- Q-que..que demonios!? - Grito el hombre de un solo ojo volteando hacia la figura sin importarle que sus genitales estuviesen a plena vista, en cuanto volteo por complico, aquella figura saco de su saco o uniforme de color verde oscuro un arma y a punto hacia la cabeza, ni un segundo mas paso, cuando disparo impactando en la cabeza de aquel hombre. Su cuerpo inerte cayo y la misma expresi n de la mujer ahora estaba en su rostro, la sangre emanaba de la herida de bala y su boca creando aun mas caos de sangre.

\- Maldita sea! - Grite de la impresi n su compa ero, el miedo invadi su cuerpo y comenz a sudar, por otro lado la rubia solt un peque o grito al ver una muerte mas , sin embargo, pronto su mirada se fijo en el hombre.

As es, un hombre, pero no uno cualquiera, no como sus atacantes, no , el tenia una estura mayor a ellos, su piel era mucho mas oscura, y sus ojos, fue lo que mas le impresiono a la chiquilla, estos ard an en un fuerte tono rojo, mas su expresi n era totalmente seria, inerte, simplemente , no tenia una expresi n que no fuese de una manera diferente a fr a. Sus cabellos eran totalmente blancos, en la parte superior de su cuerpo hab a un sobretodo M46 de color verde, la solapa ya hacia hacia arriba, en su cabeza hab a una gorra de oficial M46 con el s mbolo del Totenkonf. Sus pantalones ten an el mismo color que la gorra y el sobretodo, y tambi n pose a unas botas militares color negro. La peque a ahora le miraba con cierta intriga, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella al igual que los de ella en el, hubo un momento de silencio en el que intercambiaron miradas pero fue roto por el repentino moviente del hombre.

Paso su brazo por el peque o cuello de la ni a acomod ndole frente a el haciendo un escudo humano, el movimiento causo que un peque o grito saliera de la ni a, con cada movimiento su herida sangraba cada vez mas.

\- M-maldito seas...tu! muere! - Grito aquel hombre abriendo fuego hacia aquel de pelo blanco, este simplemente junto sus brazos us ndolo como un escucho para su rostro. - Q-que ?...no es posible...- Comento at nito, las balas no le hab an hecho da o alguno, estas solo cayeron al suelo totalmente dobladas. - Que demonios eres, tu monstruo! -

El hombre ni se inmuto por un segundo, aparto sus brazos pero su mirada en ning n momento salio de ellos, nuevamente tenia su postura quieta y fr a mir ndolos a ambos. En un acto de desesperaci n el hombre que sosten a a la ni a apunto hacia su cabeza causando que la ni a llorara nuevamente.

\- S-si te acercas...le volare la cabeza!, me o ste!? - Escupi , la ni a no despegaba sus ojos del hombre frente a ambos, pero sus ojos se encogieron al llorar, la sangre perdida ya era demasiada, estaba comenzando a perder el conocimiento.

El de cabellos blancos no mostr ninguna expresi n ante tal amenaza, sin embargo apunto hacia la pierna del hombre y tiro del gatillo dos veces, suficiente como para lograr que el hombre gritara de dolor, el peso extra hacia aun peor a su pierna, as que tomo con fuerza a la ni a y la arrojo hacia aun lado haci ndola caer nuevamente al suelo.

\- Maldita sea! - Grito para disparar con desesperaci n hacia el hombre, este se movi de una manera sobre humanamente r pido esquivando las balas, el hombre abri mas sus ojos al sentir algo fri en su boca, al momento de estar consiente de que era la boca del arma de su atacante , el plomo toco sus papilas gustativas para despu s morir y caer de espaldas en el suelo. Totalmente muerto. Tan muerto como se puede estar.

Aquel, el ya nico hombre en el lugar miraba con total indiferencia al cuerpo de aquel hombre, despu s de unos segundos fijo su vista en el otro cad ver, despu s poso su vista en la difunta pareja en el suelo, especialmente en la mujer, en ning n momento su expresi n cambio o se aflojo, unos quejidos le llamaron la atenci n haci ndole voltear donde el cuerpo de la peque a. Esta intentaba moverse pero apenas y estaba consiente, pesados pasas le sobresaltaron, de pronto sinti un par de brazos tomarla y cuando su vista puedo quedar en aquel hombre fijo nuevamente sus ojos en los de el, los cuales sorprendente mente ahora era de azul, un tono mas claro de azul que los de ella. El silencio era sepulcral , ambos se miraban fijamente sin decir nada, el silencio reino solo por un par de minutos hasta que la ni a decidi romperlo.

\- Q-qu...quien eres ?...- Pronuncio con dificultad.

\- ... - No recibi respuesta alguna.

\- ... - La peque a estaba desconcertada , pronto nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, estas resbalan por su mejilla. El hombre paso sus pulgares por ambas mejillas quitando las, pero solo provoco un llanto mas fuerte por parte de la ni a la cual ahora temblaba en sus brazos, sus sollozos ahora era lo nico que se escuchaba. - Yo... - Comenz entre el llanto. - N-no quiero morir...- Dijo terminando por caer inconsciente grab ndose la silueta de aquel hombre. Una figura borrosa de el con aquellos nuevamente ojos rojos mientras que sus ojos se cerraban invadi ndola de una oscuridad.

Algunas horas pasaron. No. D as. No mas de una semana. La ni a ya hab a despertado, ahora estaba sentada en las escaleras un orfanato, su nuevo hogar , su expresi n era entre triste y sin emoci n , debajo de sus ojos hab an ojeras que delataban el agotador trabajo que le resulto recuperarse. Frente a ella los ni os jugaban pero ninguno le prestaba atenci n, incluso parec an evitarla, excepto una, una ni a que parec a mayor a ella por dos a os, su cabello era plateado y sus ojos de un bonito color azul, casi como los de ella. La peque a rubia al verla aislada como ella se acerco y sent a su lado, la otra ni a no dijo nada al respecto, ambas se miraron por un corto tiempo, la peque a rubia extendi su mano lista para ser tomada.

\- Seras...Sera Victoria ... - Dijo con voz baja nuestra peque a rubia, nuestra peque a Seras, la peli-plata abri un poco sus ojos sorprendida, pero tomo la mano estrech ndola.

\- Hitomi...Hitomi...Victoria... - Menciono dudosa, ambas ni as se miraron sorprendidas, sin embargo, una sonrisa broto en poco tiempo, ambas se tomaron de la mano y se sentaron juntas en silencio, mas algo le llamo la atenci n a la peque a Hitomi.

\- Que tienes en la mano ? - Pregunto mir ndole.

\- Mm ? - Seras alzo la mirada para ver a que se refer a, al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba fijo su mirada en su propia mano, la cual sosten a algo, abri su palma para dejar ver un collar con la inscripci n de "Hauptsturmf hrer Hans G nsche", su mirada se fijo en ella, y con una expresi n tranquila contesto. - El nombre del que me salvo mi vida...-.

Fin del capitulo uno. 


End file.
